


Patronage

by PTWL



Series: Kinktober-2019 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet Ending, Blindfolds, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, camboy, no beta read, this is actually pretty rapey so be careful?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: He has already loaded into A’s private channel, his stock ready for tonight. His blinds are closed, only some dim light in the room, mostly coming from his laptop. And he has his condoms and tissues just to play safe. Of course, he isn’t waiting for anyone. A’s reading screen is still there. He must be getting ready for tonight’s stream. Is he fingering himself? Or maybe he has tried different plugs throughout the day so he can get to work more easily?The viewer has been waiting excitedly for today. It’s a big day after all. It’s one of his requests and it gained many votes quickly in A’s channel. The issue is that A needs another person to help him out during the scene so it took him a while to prepare for it since he had to ask R. R doesn’t make any money of A’s magnificent work, he’s just a friend that likes to give him a hand from time to time. ‘Or a great piece of cock.’ He remembers A laughing and it fills him with jealousy.[Day 3: Sensory Deprivation | Edgeplay | Knife Play]





	Patronage

**Author's Note:**

> Barely making it alive in day 3 woah. I've gotta write like mad for tomorrow now. Hope you enjoy though.  
(This won't be the worst I post, just to warn you. I will probably work on a few Dead Dove: Do Not Eat this month so get ready to party.)

He has already loaded into A’s private channel, his stock ready for tonight. His blinds are closed, only some dim light in the room, mostly coming from his laptop. And he has his condoms and tissues just to play safe. Of course, he isn’t waiting for anyone. A’s reading screen is still there. He must be getting ready for tonight’s stream. Is he fingering himself? Or maybe he has tried different plugs throughout the day so he can get to work more easily?

The viewer has been waiting excitedly for today. It’s a big day after all. It’s one of his requests and it gained many votes quickly in A’s channel. The issue is that A needs another person to help him out during the scene so it took him a while to prepare for it since he had to ask R. R doesn’t make any money of A’s magnificent work, he’s just a friend that likes to give him a hand from time to time. ‘Or a great piece of cock.’ He remembers A laughing and it fills him with jealousy. R never shows his face, which is a relief because the viewer doesn’t like men looking like he thinks he does. He does love boys like A though.

That’s why he suggested today’s show and paid an interesting amount of money for it. Everyone can guess that A is in the business because he isn’t in the best economical position. This allows the viewer to buy himself his fantasies, just as many others do. It would have been any other of them if he hadn’t taken the step. Or so he tells himself to avoid the little remorse he might still feel for paying for a rape play scene. He has left the details for A and R to discuss but he wasn’t surprised by how welcome it was among other viewers. He wonders if the idea terrorizes A or if being so desired makes him feel excited and aroused. The viewer hopes it does both. A never talks about his address but he shortly considers if he should ask A for them to meet for an even larger amount. He shakes that thought away quickly, even if he would like to. It could frighten A away and then he shut out the channel.

The viewer notices the loading screen right before it changes to the live show. There is a rush of movement, so fast he can’t even tell what’s happening or really recognize A’s room, with his blinds always closed so no-one can recognize where he lives. Then he hears a hurried gasp and the creek of a bed. Then R must have moved forward because the camera focus and he can finally see A, laying on the bed with a look of horror on his face that suits him so well he could have believed it was real if he hadn't asked for the prompt himself. “Please, I-” A begins, trying to crawl out of R’s reach, trying to negotiate. The viewer wonders if they had planned their little script since the first day and if they had acted on it through these three weeks.

But R doesn’t allow him to finish whatever bullshit he was trying to offer before he covers his mouth. Even if the viewer knows that he isn’t a man as big as R, he can’t avoid feeling a rush of excitement as he tries to imagine himself right there with A instead. “You better shut up if you know what’s good for you,” R warns and A’s blue eyes look so lovely on camera when they shine as he could cry. “You hear me?” R asks again, even more furious than before and A shakes his head, fearful.

Slowly, R takes his free hand out of A’s mouth and the viewer hears some small ramble before R shows a box cutter. Inventive. Now that he takes a look closely, he notices that he’s never seen those clothes on A: a plain colored shirt and some light fabric shorts. It looks like he bought some stuff for this little play. “Stay still. Or do you want to get yourself hurt?.” R sounds like he isn’t against it when he takes the hem of A’s shorts close to A’s left leg and cuts carefully, avoiding his skin. He also cuts through his underwear and tears the cheap fabric apart once it’s already ruined. A’s is already hard and R even snorts at that. The viewer thinks he should have been braver before. A bites his lips and closes his eyes tight as R lifts his t-shirt before cutting it too and ripping it out of him. He looks so beautiful when he looks scared but he doesn’t try to run away now.

R puts away the box cutter now that he doesn’t need it and gets closer to A, knees spreading his legs apart. He shifts the camera from A’s pretty face down his chest and their hips. The viewer can tell R is hard under his pants. He has seen his cock before, deep within A’s throat or the black metal of Prince Albert against A’s cheek as he gives him a marvelous face shot. He remembers cum in A’s dark eyelashes and at the tip of his nose. Fuck. He leans back and opens his fly, taking his already full dick out of his underwear too.

“Excited already?” R mocks him, voice harsh as he pinches A’s tip roughly between his thick fingers and A takes a shaky breath in pain. “Guess I wasn’t wrong then. You really want someone to break in here and caught you on tape.” He hasn’t let the top of A’s dick go and he squeezes it hard. R focuses the camera back on his face to catch him clenching his yaw and closing his eyes.

“Please, I don’t-” He does. A likes it when it hurts a bit and the viewer delights in the sight of R’s thumb spreading A’s pre-cum cross his prick. His hold goes a bit softer and A’s lips fall open as he pants for dear life when he takes his hand off of him. He yelps when R’s open hand hits his thigh and his body shakes, air running out of his lungs as his stomach goes empty and instinctively tries to shrink into himself, protecting himself from another possible blow.

But when R touches him again, he’s rubbing the reddened patch of skin something akin to tenderly that makes the viewer ill with jealousy. “Thought I told you to stay quiet. But you can still go good now and I promise I’ll forget about this one.” A nods, eyes shut tight and he makes a pitiful high-pitched noise. The viewer can hear R’s slow and heavy breathing and the tinkling of metal as he undoes his belt and fly. “Now, be a good whore and turn around and lift your ass for everyone to see. And I won’t be nearly as bad with you as I could be.”

The viewer doesn’t know if he feels relieved or annoyed at A following his orders this once. He likes looking at his face when he’s close and his eyes closed in pleasure. And he also feels curiosity about which harsher path R would have taken. However, he grows tired of all of his reasons to complain as soon as A moves to his knees, ass fully in display, reaching for his pillow to grab for some support, either physical or moral. But then R reaches him and pulls his arm to his back.

“You stay here.” He holds both of A’s wrists together behind his back in a single massive hand and lets them go as he takes his belt completely off. He leaves the camera focus on A’s face as he straps his wrists together, tight.

A realizes he has moved the camera and looks at it, lips just slightly open as he breathes through his mouth. He looks almost sad, conforming. His lips are damp and he closes his eyes once again. He takes a shaky breath and his chest trembles lightly.

R takes the camera again. His slap on A’s leg is already red. “What do we have here?” He whistles and parts one of A’s cheeks, thumb close to his whole. Despite the stressing scene, it still manages to look relaxed, as he could anything in with ease, albeit some time would help. “You insatiable little bitch. Bet you play with your hole so much it barely closes already.” A shakes at his words, whimper muted by the pillow. “If you are going to close your eyes and hide your face all the dammed time, I might as well leave you no other option.” R grunts, annoyed and reaches to tear a long piece of A’s ruined shirt. “Raise your head or I’ll wrap it around your neck instead of your eyes.”

He does. So no choking today. That’s good. The viewer likes to stare at A’s face as he jerks himself off when he has a hand on his throat. He has begun to play idly with his cock as R talked A down. Nothing that would make him finish soon but to keep himself occupied. He gives the first tip of the night, generous but not too much for his first one.

He watches as R goes back to spreading A’s cheeks open for everyone to see. Now he sees it clear that A has been working himself open recently, maybe even for a few hours, getting ready for a rough show. R begins working one of his fingers inside him, dry. And A grunts in discomfort. From this angle, the viewer can look at his long-forgotten prick, not giving his erection up despite the assault. “Yeah, forgot you slut don’t really get wet by yourself. How much do you even spend monthly on all that lube?” He sounds amused as he pushes his finger even deeper. A’s knees go weak and his legs shiver for a moment. He pules and he sounds so embarrassed that the viewer can’t help but tip him again even if it feels too soon, too eager. “Alright, told you I wouldn't be that bad on you.”

He doesn’t move the camera too much, he must have the stock ready, close to them. R sighs, low and deep as he pumps himself, spreading the lube all around his shaft. When he leans closer again to finger A open, his fingers, even thick as they are, come in easily, smoothly. R snorts in amusement and he doesn’t bother to go soft with him. He grips the camera instead to get a better shot as he works his fingers deeper within A and stretches him with little care. A’s fingers twitch. R manages to get the shot of both his whole and tied hands. The viewer can even see glimpses of A’s dick when he shivers, panting and mewling. R manages a third finger inside him somehow and that freezes A in place. He gasps for air desperately as leaks slowly into his sheet, spent.

R leans even closer, covering him with his body to get another shot of A’s face. His mouth is open as R keeps thrusting into him with his fingers. Even with his eyes covered in a makeshift blindfold, he looks confused and lost. The fabric of his ruined shirt sticks to his face because of his sweat. He mutters a silent word that the viewer can’t recognize but he does it over and over like a prayer. With the camera there he can hear him even clearer now when he moans, almost pained by overstimulation.

Then R considers time is out and he takes the camera again, being careful not to show his face accidentally. A groans when his fingers come off. “Hush…” R mocks him by treating him like a scared brat or a frightened animal. He finally points down on himself, showing off his cock. He loves to show off. He’s big and thick and his tip is pierced with a Prince Albert made of black steel. Sometimes, the viewer has caught himself wondering how it would feel to have a similar piercing, how does he get condoms on or it is annoying most of the times before. It’s not a massive one but those things must be noticeable. A also finds it noticeable as R takes himself in hand and pushes over so slightly into him, so only the tip is in, before moving back again and begin all over again. A groans in complaint, mildly annoyed, yet he shakes when R immediately gets tired of him and thrusts in all the way in one go. Then he moans beautifully.

R curses something before he starts moving in a rush. He’s got to show something to the camera after all. He spreads him wide and pulls out almost all the way in before going back in. A’s knees spread even wider apart as he makes room for him, getting crushed by his weight. The viewer guesses that A isn’t especially petite, even if he is no tall man. Which means that R must be huge, at least around the two hundred pounds.

The viewer closes his fist tighter around himself and tries to follow R’s deep moves. If he squints his eyes enough, if he loses the sidebars and focuses, he can almost pretend it’s him. He can picture himself with A, pinning him down and forcing his way into him as he moans, enjoying himself despite his own desires. He focuses on his voice, on the verge of crying and about to break, and he fantasizes about being there in R’s place. He loses track of the scene as he closes his eyes and ruts into his hand, listening to A’s breathy and wretched voice. It runs shivers down his spine. He rushes even faster, thinking about him squirming or trying to throw him off and giving up eventually. Oh, how he’d love to watch him give up after fighting. He comes with that thought in mind and his head falls back as he breathes in unevenly.

He is exhausted but takes pleasure either way in sitting there with his eyes closed and listening to him. It feels very far away, distant. He isn’t paying attention to the scene anymore. He is barely conscious of the meaning of the sounds he hears. More of A’s voice, needy and precious and someone else’. Then there is stillness for a while and a shuffling. R’s voice is raspy and the viewer grunts in displeasure even if he isn’t actually listening to his words. And then there is a talking. He sounds wrecked and the viewer doesn't even care about what he's saying. The show is over and he tips again before the glow grows off and he has to go back to his day.

Arda puts away the camera once he has closed the channel and leaves Amir's laptop aside. He feels dizzy but the worry keeps him on the move. He kneels next to Amir's desk to get a backpack with supplies into bed with them. Amir has his eyes closed and he breathes slowly. He's laying on his back, hands still tied behind him.

"Amir," He answers with a hum. "I need you to turn around to untie your wrists." He is careful to talk quietly. Amir rarely sub drops but better be safe than sorry.

Amir moves lazily, not even bothering to open his eyes. He lifts his wrists for Arda to get his belt out of him. Then he takes a bottle of rubbing alcohol from his backpack. He cleans the slightly burned skin of his wrists and then bandages the so he doesn't scratch them at least for today. "How are you?" Amir asks out of the blue.

The question surprises him. "I should be the one asking that." Arda smiles tiredly even if he knows that he can't see him right now. “But, it works for you, I’m fine.” He doesn’t feel fine though.

“Lier.” Amir chuckles and turns back around slowly. “I know this was way worse for you than for me. I shouldn’t have asked you to do it.” It doesn’t hit far from home and Arda looks elsewhere as he puts away the first aid kit. When he offers Amir one of his iced tea bottles, he finds him already looking at his computer, looking for the tips, most likely. “Woah, look at this!” He’s still tired and he moves slower than normally but Amir smiles like a child. “This is like...half of my monthly rent…”

He walks across the room to give him his bottle and takes a glance at the numbers. “Impressive…” Those people are truly disgusting but, even if Amir is acting like he’s completely fine with that, he doesn’t want to bring those topics right now. Best to leave them for once they have eaten and cleaned and slept and their minds are ready to go once more. “I have energy bars in my backpack, feel free to raid it as much as you want. I’ll go run you a bath.” He shuffles his hair affectionately before taking a bar blindly for himself. Apple is good.

Arda is already by the door when Amir calls him. “Hey.” He sounds week and insecure. “You could have refused, you know?” His lips are pressed into a pout but he knows he’s being sincere because his eyes shine way too close to sadness for Arda to feel any comfort in those words.

“Yeah. And what about you?” Amir shrinks into his chair like it has harmed him physically. “We need to talk about this. Certainly not now. Luckily not today. Probably not this week. Maybe not this month. So we can get our rest. But we will, eventually.” He waits for Amir to nods, even if he’s hugging into his knees close to his chest. “I brought you this lemongrass and lavender bath bomb. Want to give it a go?” Arda asks, trying to play his mood up.

And then Amir smiles too, even if he doesn’t feel like it either. “I’d love to.” They can pretend for a while and leave all those heavy issues for once they are feeling fresh again. For now, this should be enough. Arda fears it won’t but what damage has a little hope ever done to a man?

**Author's Note:**

> Arda has been a recurring OC of mine for a long long while and he almost always manages to appear in every single rp I have, at least with my usual partner. He's easy-going but you'll find out in future works this month, at least in other AU, that you better stay on his good side.  
Amir is more recent but I love him because he's a disaster twink. In this AU he's almost always on the brink of economic collapse so he has a few part-time jobs as he makes his way through college but camboying makes the most money so here he goes. I'll do more about him in this AU this month.  
Hope you liked it.


End file.
